Never Too Late
by Bed of Roses and Thorns
Summary: The Bella and Edward love story one-shot. When they were best friends, they liked each other.  When they kissed, they felt something more.  When they were apart, all that did was bring them back together.  It's never too late to love. FIRST STORY:  AH AU


**Hey this is my first story so take it easy on me (:**

_My name is Bella Swan. And when I came to the tiny town of Forks, I discovered the true meaning of friendship._

Everyone knew who Bella Swan was, but very few knew me really well. My best friend Edward, of course, knew me better than anyone else.

Edward and I do everything together. Ever since he entered my life, I was filled with joy. I wasn't the lifeless person that people used to describe me as.

It started off with eating lunch together. Then we had sleepovers (under parental supervision). Of course, our parents knew we weren't doing anything. . . but Charlie just couldn't take the risk. As Charlie and Edward got closer, he started calling Edward "son". Because Edward was a brother to me. A big brother.

He'd protect me when I fell . . . so basically every minute. When I was sick, he would come over and watch me. When I was mad, he'd try to make funny faces, which I only laughed at because he looked silly. When I was sad and gloomy, he would hug me and the tears would stop.

We eventually got older. During senior year, he told me his secret. He said that if I told him _my _biggest secret, he would tell me his. I thought of one. One that was utterly embarrassing. But I could trust him.

_"You first," I whined. "Please?" I pouted as he gave up._

_"Fine," he said. "Well . . . I- I've never kissed a girl. Ever." My eyes popped out of their sockets at that revelation. My secret was just like his._

_"Bella? You okay? You're not going to tell anyone, right?" I shook my head as I told him my secret._

_"Well, the truth is that I've never kissed a guy. That was my biggest secret." I shrugged._

_"So . . ." he straightened up as I laughed._

_"No, Edward. We are not kissing." He pouted._

_"It doesn't have to be serious or anything. Just to get it over with. Didn't you ever wonder how it would be like?"_

_"I guess so," I gave in. "Remember, we forget this ever happened. Just a little kiss. A little pucker still counts as a first kiss in my book."_

_"Where is this book?" he asked jokingly. I punched him on the shoulder. "Okay, okay. This is pretty awkward . . . in your room. And it's so silent."_

_"Why are you complaining? You came up with the idea in the first place," I accused._

_"A lil' music won't hurt." He reached in his back pocket for his iPod and plugged one ear bud in my ear._

_He brought his lips closer to mine as he whispered, "How do we do this?"_

_"Sorry. I'm not really an expert here, Cullen. Just try and tilt your head so we won't bump our noses into each other's like in the movies."_

_He huffed and tilted his head. And his lips reached mine and I just went with it. I felt really tingly inside and the sparks flew. Like in the movies. _  
_He removed his lips from mine and smiled. "That was nice," he said._

_"It was okay," I said casually. But underneath, I was smiling like a lovesick teenager.  
_

From that point on, I just didn't know how I could be with my best friend without feeling something different. I felt my heart fly at the thought of seeing him. I started blushing at the littlest of things. And when he slept in my room, the sleepovers were different. I had the urge to kiss him like I did that one time.

When I was sick, I would smile at the feel of his hand on my forehead. When I was mad and he made funny faces, I would laugh because he looked so beautiful. When I was sad and he hugged me, I wished he would hold on tighter and never let me go.

Eventually we got older. College years brought something different. Jealousy. I was jealous when he started going out with other girls. Girls that I didn't know. Girls that I didn't like. Girls that I wished I was. And then Edward started to talk to me less. He wouldn't reply to my texts. He was always 'busy'.

And I started going out with other guys. Guys that he didn't know. Guys that he didn't like. And he started talking to me more. But I didn't have any time for that. I wouldn't reply to his texts. I was always 'busy'.

After getting a degree, I became a Biology teacher at a high school in New York. I met new guys. I made new friends. I lost all contact with Edward. But somehow I couldn't get him out of my head. Job was stressful, but that was mostly because of me. I felt successful, having a job and an apartment to stay in. After years of hard work, I decided to quit teaching in New York. Then I became homesick.

I missed Forks badly. It was on the other side of the mainland. So I got on a flight, or several flights, and went back home. Home to Forks. I loved the coolness . . . the green . . . it was so welcoming.

I met up with old family and friends. That made me feel more at home. And when I saw an opening for a Biology teacher at Forks High, I didn't think twice when submitting my resume.

At home, I received a phone call from the Police station. Charlie was shot. I felt the tears coming as I rushed my way to the hospital.

Charlie was on the hospital bed with his eyes closed.

The doctor came in. "Chief Swan, I need you to-"

I looked at the doctor. He looked too familiar. "Edward?" I wiped the tears in my eyes.

"Bella," he breathed. The butterflies started fluttering once again. I felt more tears forming as I looked at him.

"I haven't heard from you in a while," we said in unison. I had to hide my blush.

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Edward nodded and sighed. "But he's losing a lot of blood. He was shot twice. One bullet went right through his chest at one of the major veins. And another was near his shoulder."

I started to let the tears out. And just like before, he hugged me so the tears would stop. "_I'm so sorry, Bella. For everything,_" he whispered.

The funeral was held a week after my dad's death. And a week after that, Edward took me to the woods behind his parents' house.

"Bella. I'm sorry," he started as we walked.

"For what?" I said casually, looking down at my shoes.

"Everything. For never talking to you, for never being there . . . I'm sorry I left you."

"It's okay, Edward. So, you're kinda grown up."

He chuckled. "I guess. After college, I got into med school and decided to work here in Forks. You?"

"I'm a teacher. Biology," I said.

He laughed. "You used to hate Biology."

"I still do."

He stopped walking and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, you know, you still look the same way you did seven years ago. You're still the Bella I knew and loved."

"Loved," I repeated, arching my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I sort of had a huge crush on you. Our first kiss? I kept thinking about you differently. It was crazy though because we were still young. But the truth is that I never got over you."

"And you're telling me this, now?" I asked. "You wait for years. . . and years . . . and years. . . "

"But I didn't really know if you would say yes. Ah, teen love. I guess I was scared if I let my feelings out, you wouldn't feel the same way. So . . .?"

"So what?" I asked.

"_Do you?" _

Of course I do, Edward. Of course I do! "Yes," I laughed. "I just think it's too late. I mean-"

I was stopped by the feel of Edward's lips on mine. I was dazed for a second as I blinked and he moved his lips away. He smirked.

"So . . . _is _it too late?" he asked with a smile.

I shook my head as I kissed him back. "Never too late."

_My name is Bella Swan. And when I came to the tiny town of Forks, I discovered the true meaning of . . . love._


End file.
